twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mighty Casey
"The Mighty Casey" is the thirty-fifth episode of the The Twilight Zone. Episode Details Title Sequence This was one of five episodes to include an eye, not a spiral, at the introduction, the others being Season 1's A World of His Own, The After Hours, Mr. Bevis and Mr. Denton on Doomsday. Opening Narration "What you're looking at is a ghost, once alive but now deceased. Once upon a time, it was a baseball stadium that housed a major league ball club known as the Hoboken Zephyrs. Now it houses nothing but memories and a wind that stirs in the high grass of what was once an outfield, a wind that sometimes bears a faint, ghostly resemblance to the roar of a crowd that once sat here. We're back in time now, when the Hoboken Zephyrs were still a part of the National League, and this mausoleum of memories was an honest-to-Pete stadium. But since this is strictly a story of make believe, it has to start this way: once upon a time, in Hoboken, New Jersey, it was tryout day. And though he's not yet on the field, you're about to meet a most unusal fella, a left-handed pitcher named Casey." Episode Summary "Mouth" McGarry, the manager of a broken-down baseball team on its last legs, allows a robot named Casey to play on his team. Casey has the ability to throw super-fast balls that cannot be hit. Eventually, after Casey is beaned by a ball and given a physical examination, the National League finds out and rules that Casey must be taken off the team because he is not human. Casey's inventor, Dr. Stillman, gives him an artificial heart to have him classified as human. Now that Casey has human emotions, he refuses to throw his fast balls anymore. He says that he feels empathy with the batter and does not want to ruin the batter's career by striking him out. With the team sure to fold soon, Dr. Stillman gives McGarry Casey's blueprints as a souvenir. Glancing at them, McGarry suddenly has a brilliant idea, as he and the scientist set off to create an entire pitching staff of "Casey" robots. Closing Narration "Once upon a time, there was a major league baseball team called the Hoboken Zephyrs, who, during the last year of their existence, wound up in last place and shortly thererafter wound up in oblivion. There's a rumor, unsubstantiated, of course, that a manager named McGarry took them to the West Coast and wound up with several pennants and a couple of world championships. This team had a pitching staff that made history. Of course, none of them smiled very much, but it happens to be a fact that they pitched like nothing human. And if you're interested as to where these gentlemen came from, you might check under 'B' for Baseball - in The Twilight Zone." Preview for Next Week's Story Next week, we take you back into the dark and hidden, unexplored recesses of a writer's mind and do some probing as to just how this type of bird operates. It's a fascinating excursion into the oddball. On The Twilight Zone ''next week, Keenan Wynn and Phyllis Kirk star in Richard Matheson's "A World of His Own" and on this particular one, (Serling points to himself) even this kooky writer gets into the act. Good night. Themes Critical Response Background Information Cast *Rod Serling as Narrator (voice only); ''uncredited *Jack Warden as Mouth McGarry *Abraham Sofaer as Dr. Stillman *Robert Sorrells as Casey *Alan Dexter as Beasley *Don Kelly as Monk as Don O'Kelly *Jonathan Hole as Team Doctor *Rusty Lane as Commissioner Crew *Rod Serling (executive producer: Cayuga Productions) *Buck Houghton (producer) *George T. Clemens (director of photography) *Joseph Gluck (film editor) *George W. Davis (art director) *Merrill Pye (art director) *F. Keogh Gleason (set decorator; credited: Keogh Gleason) *Henry Grace (set decorator) *Ralph W. Nelson (production manager) *Donald C. Klune (assistant director; credited: Don Klune) *Edward O. Denault (assistant director; uncredited) *Franklin Milton (sound; credited: Frank Milton) *Philip Mitchell (sound) *Van Allen James (sound effects editor; uncredited) Production Companies *Cayuga Productions *Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) (in association with) Distributors *Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) (1960) (USA) (TV) (original airing) Trivia *The title comes from the fable story "Casey at the Bat". *The baseball scenes were filmed at the Los Angeles version of Wrigley Field, an often-used venue for Hollywood films featuring baseball action scenes. The TV series Home Run Derby was also filmed at Wrigley, and also aired that summer of 1960. *According to The Twilight Zone: Unlocking the Door to a Television Classic by Martin Grams, the entire production was originally filmed with Paul Douglas in the manager role (Douglas previously played a baseball team manager in the 1951 film, Angels in the Outfield). On Friday, September 11, 1959, the day after the episode finished shooting, Douglas died. Douglas had been, unbeknownst to anyone, suffering from an incipient coronary during the production; his performance was adversely affected, as on film, Douglas appeared mottled and out-of-breath. Writer and executive producer Rod Serling felt that the circumstances of Douglas' death (he was quite literally dying on camera) cast a pall over what was supposed to be a light-hearted comedic episode, and decided that a re-shoot was necessary. CBS refused to finance any re-shooting, so consequently, virtually the entire production was refilmed at the expense of Rod Serling's Cayuga Productions with Jack Warden in the team manager's role. Serling spent $27,000 to re-shoot the entire episode. The other roles were not recast, and as much footage from the original filming was used as possible, including (in the episode's final shot) a scene in which Douglas is seen in the distance, with his back to the camera, as the manager. *Original director Alvin Ganzer was not available for the re-shoot, so Robert Parrish was brought to complete shooting; both are credited as directors on the finished episode. *In Serling's original first-draft script (and in his short-story adaptation that appeared in the 1960 anthology, Stories from The Twilight Zone), the team was supposed to have been the Brooklyn Dodgers (their stadium in the original story was "Tebbet's Field"), who, like the fictitious "Hoboken Zephyrs", moved west in 1958 to become the Los Angeles Dodgers. *The closing narration is a possible reference to the original draft: at the time of broadcast, the Dodgers had beaten the Chicago White Sox to win the previous year's World Series, doing so with a dominant pitching staff featuring Don Drysdale, Johnny Podres and a young Sandy Koufax. *Although there was never actually a major league team in Hoboken, on June 19, 1846, the first officially recorded organized baseball match was played under Alexander Cartwright's rules on Hoboken's Elysian Fields with the New York Base Ball Club defeating the New York Knickerbockers 23-1. Cast Connections * Memorable Quotes * Notes and References # External Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0734661/ Category:Episodes Category:First Series Episodes Category:1959-1960 Season